Digital multi-meters (DMMs) typically may be powered by mains voltage and may include floating circuitry configured for floating measurement. DMMs typically include a transformer that powers the floating circuitry. However, the existence of a voltage difference between the secondary windings of the transformer may induce undesired current flow into the floating circuitry, degrading the quality of DMM measurements. There is therefore a need to reduce undesired current flow between transformer windings in devices powered by mains voltage.